


A little company

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Prompt, Smutty Smuttness, winsome-witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from winsome-witch off of Tumblr. A little smut for the day I suppose, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little company

Work had been absolutely ridiculous today. They had been in Code Black for well over thirty hours, and each case seemed to get worse than the one before. When shift had finally ended Leanne felt as though she wouldn't make it to her apartment. Normally she would will herself to do so, to make the short trek from the hospital to the apartment, but today she had no will left. 

Being who she was, in case something happened she kept an extra set of clothes, a towel and some wash in her locker. She grabbed her things and went to the showers which were strategically located in the back of the locker room. It was empty, which she greatly enjoyed. Going one of the stalls in the back she reached in and flipped it on. Looking around she made sure no one was coming in the locker room before stripping herself of her scrubs and necklaces. She stepped into the shower and tilted her head back. 

There was nothing more relaxing, more therapeutic than a hot shower. She stepped forward, her palms going to the white tile of the shower as the water ran over the back of her head and down her back. She let herself get lost, she let the long shift start to slowly seep its way out of her. 

Unbeknown to her someone had the same idea. Neal had gone looking for her after the shit, they usually rode in together and went home together. But she was taking longer than usual. He went to her locker and found it was still unlocked, her spare clothes missing. He couldn't’ help the sly smirk come across his lips when he ventured to the back of the locker room and heard one of the showers running. He knew it was her, it was like a sixth sense or something. He bit at his lip as he made his way past the door that separated the showers from the main locker room. He would get in trouble for this later, but it would be completely worth it. Turning around he pulled the door shut and locked it. As he made his way down the row of showers to the last one he had started to strip himself of his scrubs. He tossed his clothing down near her own and slowly pulled back the curtain. 

Leanne had her back to him, her hands against the wall letting the water completely consume her. One of the things he loved so much about her was her ability to let a simple thing completely take over her. Stepping inside he pulled the curtain shut and closed the space between them. His hands went to her shoulders, lightly squeezing them. She shot up and gasped, turning around to face him with wide eyes. 

“What in the hell?!”

Neal stepped back a bit, his hands going up in surrender. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Leanne pushed back her hair and went out to swat his arm. 

“You do that every time.”

Neal let out a mischievous laugh as he went to pull her closer, his arms wrapping around the sides of her arm. 

“I thought you would like some company.”

She tried to hide back the smirk by biting the inside of her cheek, but she had failed. Like numerous times before. She tried to lean away, but he pulled her closer, his body pushing against her own. 

Leanne hummed, her hands going to his back. 

“Its a small stall.”

Neal leaned to her and placed a soft kiss to her lips, and then another to the corner of her mouth. 

“Even better.”

She let out a throaty laugh, one that Neal had fallen completely in love with. He continued his trail of kisses over her jawline and down her neck, his arms loosening from her body. He moved slightly and pushed her back past the stream of shower until her back hit the wall. Groaning she let her hands wonder of his back and up his chest. Neal took both her her arms at the wrist and pushed them back against the tile, Leanne tried to protest but all she could do was smirk at him. 

He continued his kisses down to her breasts, his teeth nipping gently at the skin. She bit at her lip and tilted her head back. He broke his contact with her skin only to make contact with her lips. She moaned into his mouth as one of his hands let go of her arm. He ran it slowly down her side until he reached her hip. 

Teasingly his tongue ran across her bottom lip, causing her to lurch forward slightly. With his body he kept her in place until he was ready for her to move. His hand moved from her hip and to her bottom, pushing her lower half from the wall as he raised her leg. Leanne’s free hand moved to rest against his shoulder as he quickly pushed himself inside of her. 

Letting out a high whimper she dug her nails into his skin. Neal smirked against her neck as he didn’t waste any time and pulled his hips back only to have them rejoin immediately. He had given her mind and body no time to think and her head was spinning rapidly as he continued to move his hip to hers. His hand that was holding her arm moved up to find hers and he intertwined their fingers. Leanne arched to him, her leg rising over his hip more. 

Their dance was so chaotic, so out of control that she didn’t feel the twists building up inside of her. Neal nipped and kissed at her neck as she whimpered softly out to him, his hips moving in a faster, rougher motion. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his lower back, nails digging into his skin once again as he continued to move his hips. She was more than sure that his goal was to make her lose her mind. His hand that was holding her leg gripped at her thigh, his body close to a release that only she was able to give him. 

In an instant he pushed inside of her, his back arching as he lost control of himself. Leanne gripped tighter at his back as she too quickly fell apart. Neal kept his hips moving, but in a slower motion as he took them down from their ecstasy. As his body slowed she opened her eyes to look at him, a smirk pulling at her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him slowly. 

Humming Neal dropped his hand from hers and ran it down her arm, he placed it in the crook of her neck as their lips danced together. Slowly and carefully he pulled from inside of her and let her leg down, he parted his lips from her and smiled, his hand pushing back her damp hair. 

“I should….leave you to your shower.”

His breath was raspy, deep. It sent chills up her spine as she shook her head. 

“You’re not going anywhere now.”

Neal let out another laugh and leaned to kiss her neck again. Normally she wouldn’t indulge in a shower at the hospital, but now she figured she might be enjoying those times after a long shift much more often.


End file.
